Hani (Rooster)
Roosters features significantly in several tales from the cultures in which the Get of Fenris claim kin. It may come as no surprise that the Godi consider there to be several aspects to the spirit, and these may or may not include what other Tribes refer to as simply Rooster. The Get refer to him as Hani; to them, he is the harbinger of Ragnarok. His cries herald the coming of the Last Battle. Hani calls out warnings of danger to Gaia's warriors, and his voice recites the names of those fallen in battle against Her enemies. Hani has three aspects, all of which are associated with Yggrdasil, the Great Ash Tree or Great World Tree, that the Tribe associates with Gaia herself. One sits among the high branches; one lives in the forest beneath; one dwells among the deep roots and the home of the dead. He Who Sits At the Crown of Yggdrasil Gullinkambi,'Golden Comb': A proud and splendid bird, Gullinkambi wakes heroes and warriors with his cry and musters them to battle. Gullinkambi likes flattery and a chance to display his splendour. He is very proud of his fine plumage and splendid voice. Those who have studied Gullinkambi's secrets suggest that there is some association with the great Eagle that sits among the topmost branches; some dare to suggest that he may even be a spirit-servant of Falcon. Gullinkambi himself has remained silent on this point. Correspondences: Gullinkambi can be summoned, appeased and persuaded with fine words of praise and other gestures of appreciation for his magnificent appearance. In rituals he may also referred to with poetic kennings such as Herald of the Dawn, Herald of Battle, Brightfeather, or the Death of Sleep. Gullinkambi has a liking for flamboyance, song, dance and poetry. Gullinkambi may teach the Gifts: Sense Wyrm, Call of the Wyld and Inspiration. He may be bound into Talens or Fetishes that can sense or warn of the Wyrm's approach, and also those that will assist in rallying others to combat Jormangundr's servants. He may be the same spirit that other Tribes consider to be simply Rooster, although that is a point of discussion. The Bright Red Rooster Fjalar, who is also called 'The Hidden One' and 'The Voice of Many Warriors', hides in the home of the Jotunn, servants of the Wyrm. He bides his time, but will cry a warning when the Wyrm moves in force. Fjalar is far more subtle than his brother Gullinkambi. Correspondances: 'Fjalar can only be be summoned at the full moon during the night, when Jormangundr's forces are hiding. He can be called by whispering the names of warriors newly fallen in battle against the Wyrm, over a sacred fire that echoes his flame-red plumage (the exact wood for the fire and the herbs to burn on the flames are selected by the Godi to best reflect the situation). Persuading Fjalar to give help will require information in return, either knowledge of the Wyrm's domain or information on the Wyrm's latest plans. Fjalar may be persuaded to teach Gifts involving information-gathering and stealth. '''The Herald of the Dead ' The '''Soot-Red Cockerel '''has no name, although Fenrir's children may refer to him in old Norse, as '''Sotrauor. He crows in Hel, and will wake the dead themselves to fight in the battle to come. Correspondances: The Soot-Red Cockerel cannot be summoned, but he may appear in dreams to those who have strong ties to their ancestors and who regularly pay their respects to the dead. This is almost always to give warning of an approaching attack. The Soot-Red Cockerel will muster all the dead for the Final Battle, but it is said that if the names of Gaia's newly-fallen warriors are whispered into the night, Sotrauor will be certain not to miss them when he gives his final cry.